


The Truth

by MagicTuchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marinette - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTuchi/pseuds/MagicTuchi
Summary: Ladybug thinks it's time to tell the truth.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic in English, I'm pretty nervous... I don't know if I did it right. Hope you enjoy this one-shot!

"Hey...Chat" whispers Ladybug leaning against him. 

"Yes My lady?" Chat took his hand with hers. 

"You see...this past few weeks I've been thinking" 

"About me?" He joked 

"Yeah" 

"Oh" 

"Well, not just about you. About us. " Ladybug squeezes his hand "We've been dating for one year." 

"Yeah, the best year of my life. No regrets." 

"Same.. but I think it's time." 

"Time for what?" Chat turns his head trying to find his lady's eyes. 

"I want you to know who I am" Ladybug turns her head and their eyes met. Chat smiles, his free hand was now on ladybugs cheek. 

"My lady, thank you. But I don't think it's necessary, not anymore." 

"But Chat, why? This past few years you've been trying to know who I am under the mask." 

"I know and I still want to. But if you reveal yourself, I will have to reveal mine. I've been thinking too, you know... Under the mask I'm pretty famous, even more than Chat Noir. And if we start dating in our civilian form too the paparazzis are never going to live you alone, I don't want to drag you into this. 

"But the paparazzis never leave us alone" 

"Yes, but imagine. You will have to deal with them in both of your life's. You are always arguing about them, I know they stress you and you'll get even more stress" 

"Chat I don't mind" 

"Ladyb–"

"Marinette" 

"What?"

"My name is Marinette" she said nervously smiling" Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 

"Princess" Chat gave a sad smile "You are going to hate me even more if I tell you who I am" 

"What are you talking about? You mean we know each in our civilian form?" Ladybugs eyes were quite open, her heart was beating faster and she was getting really nervous.

"Yeah, and we don't get along quite well...in school you were always avoiding me, your way of speaking towards me was always different. We never talked that much and when we finish school we never communicated again. The last time I talked to you, as Marinette was about two years ago. Marinette I can—" 

Ladybugs finger was now on Chats lips, she just wanted him to shut up. "Adrien, I never hated you." 

His face was red now 'how did she figure it out? How did she new I was Adrien? ' 

She laughed "You want to know how did I figure it out?" 

"hm "

"You said you were a very famous person in your civilian life and that we attended to the same school, kitty. Adrien is the only famous person I know, well if we don't include Lila and Chloé." 

"How do you know I'm not one of them dressed as a boy?" He joked once more. Ladybug approach her face to his ear and whispers; 

"Well kitty, sometimes when we are kissing or cuddling I can feel your little friend down there." 

"Mar–Marri–Ma–" he coughed nervously "Marinette I–" 

Her face was now inches from his 

"Actually, I was in love with you back there in high school" she gently kissed him, which make him purr "I fell in love with you that they you lend me your umbrella." She kissed him once more. "But then, when I became ladybug I fell for you. Again. But this time without knowing it was you."


End file.
